


A Curse, a Cat and Cuddles

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be seen as pre-slash but also just friends, Cat Stiles, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, I can't do tags, I'm cursed too, It's all Derek's fault, M/M, Peter-centric, Scott is an average friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Derek gets Stiles into catastrophic trouble.





	A Curse, a Cat and Cuddles

Stiles sighed as he traipsed through the grass at the edge of the preserve. Derek didn't react in any way, simply continuing their patrol. Having to patrol Beacon Hills in the evening in hopes of stopping evil creepy crawlies before they did anything that need stopping was bad. Patrolling Beacon Hills with Derek was worse. The guy didn't talk. The guy didn't let Stiles talk. 

You'd think there wasn't anything that could stop him from talking but he had quickly grown tired of the bruises on his back from getting slammed into walls.

Just like what Derek was currently doing to some poor guy that they'd come across. 

"What are you?" Derek growled over the top of a smashing sound coming from the dude's backpack.

The stranger's eyes darted to his bag as his voice quivered, "I'm a witch, wizard, mage, whatever you wanna call it! Please, I haven't hurt anyone!"

Derek ignored his plea, "Why are you here? Why didn't you contact the alpha first?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just passing through! Literally, I was gonna stay here for less than a day! I didn't think it was a big enough deal to contact the alpha but if I ever come back I'll definitely make sure to do so!"

Derek huffed but cautiously let the guy go. The witch frantically pulled his bag to his front, searching for something. His eyes flared up a blazing purple as he found the thing smashed to pieces, not that Derek noticed as he had already started to walk away.

"You broke it! That was fucking expensive as hell!" 

Derek didn't flinch at the shout, didn't apologise. 

The witch started to mutter under his breath and pointed a finger towards Derek, a fiery green light darting out of his fingertip.

Then, Stiles made a horrible mistake. He jumped in the way to protect Derek. He probably would've slapped himself for it if he didn't suddenly have furry, cat paws instead of hands. Instead, he yowled at Derek, which was meant to come out as a string of brightly coloured swear words, but didn't. Because he just got turned into a _fucking cat_. 

The witch had disappeared before either of them could even begin to comprehend what was happening, which left all of Derek's attention on the calico cat in front of him. The cat sitting on top of Stiles' clothes.

He let out a long exhale before crouching down in front of the cat. 

"If you really are Stiles, which you better not be, and if you can understand me: nod your head."

The cat's head bobbed up and down a few times.

"Fuck."

•●•●•●•●•●•

"Derek, since when did you own a cat?" 

Scott was working today. Derek didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"I don't."

Derek inhaled sharply before explaining the situation as Deaton looked over the cat. Derek really hoped he was wrong about it being Stiles.

"Well, this cat is definitely Stiles."

Derek almost swore again.

"Is there any way to reverse the spell?" Scott asked, worry contorting his face.

"The spell should wear off by itself in two to seven days. If he hasn't turned back in a week then bring him back to me." Deaton turned to go back to whatever he had been doing before Derek had burst in.

"Does this mean we have to feed him cat food?" 

Derek didn't think that issue was the most pressing, but Scott seemed surprisingly concerned.

"I advise you feed him food that both cats and humans eat. He currently has the stomach of a cat, but he might throw up any cat food you feed him once he turns back to a human. Oh, also, it's very possible that he'll act more like a cat. Nothing major, just purring and maybe being a bit more affectionate," and, with that, Deaton was gone.

Scott grinned and scratched the back of Stiles' head, "I guess you're having chicken tonight."

Somehow, Derek frowned even more and ordered, "Tell everyone to meet at the loft in twenty minutes." He promptly swooped Stiles up (after taking into account the motorbike parked outside the building) and left with a huff.

●•●•●•●•●•●

Derek and Stiles were the first to reach the loft, followed by Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Peter.

As soon as everyone was seated, Derek and Scott explained the situation before anyone could interrupt. 

"I'd be happy to take care of him but I've got work everyday for the next week and all three of us don't trust Derek not to kill him, so we were hoping one of you guys would be free to help out?" Scott looked hopefully around the group.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Allison spoke up, "I'd love to but I'm spending most of this week with my dad. We're going out to do some... hunting things."

"I can't, Prada would hate me for bringing home a cat," Lydia explained next.

Boyd couldn't, he had work and a dog (which surprised the humans, but the werewolves had already sniffed that out). 

Erica couldn't, she had accidentally killed her pet rabbit when she was seven and didn't trust herself with another animal (no one asked how she had killed it, no one wanted to know).

Isaac simply didn't want to. 

"Well, I guess I'll be taking him then. I've got a free week and an apartment that allows pets." Peter smirked down at Stiles.

Everyone turned to Stiles, wondering how he'd react to the offer. Stiles seemed to be thinking as well, before he leapt off of Scott's lap and up onto Peter's. His claws dug into the skin under Peter's jeans which only seemed to encourage his smirk.

Slowly, everyone trickled out of Derek's loft with a scratch to Stiles' head and a threat thrown in Peter's direction. Stiles purred and Peter ignored the comments.

"God, I'm not going to have a single interesting or intelligent conversation until you turn back, am I?"

It almost looked like Stiles was grinning up at Peter, impossible for a cat, before he curled up closer to the man.

"Right, let's go tell your father, shall we?"

•●•●•●•●•●•

Stiles' father took the news surprisingly well. There were only a few threats thrown Peter's way, most of his aggression directed towards Derek for forcing them into this situation in the first place. At least it was only temporary and at least Stiles wasn't hurt.

Stiles walked alongside Peter, rather than being carried by him, towards Peter's apartment. Peter smiled charmingly at anyone who stared a little too long and he ignored the snort-like sound that came from his ankles as he did.

He swiftly unlocked his apartment door and opened it up for Stiles, who seemed to hesitate. Slowly he set a paw down in the apartment and, just like that, he was off. He jumped from surface to surface, taking in the wolf's apartment. He sniffed around the kitchen a bit, jumping from bar stool to bar stool, nudging open draws and cupboards to peer inside. He didn't spend long in the bathroom, jumping up to stare at himself in the mirror for a moment before scrambling around. 

"Are you done yet?" Peter called from his place on the couch, flicking through TV channels and toeing his boots off. He sighed as he heard the cat darting about in the guest bedroom. He was distracted for a moment by the TV when he heard a meow from down the hall. He forced himself off the couch to check out what was happening.

He found Stiles pawing at his bedroom door, probably hoping Peter would let him in.

"I don't care how adorable you are, I'm not letting you into my room. Well, not until you're human again." He only felt a little weird flirting with a cat. The cat _was_ Stiles, after all.

Stiles glared at him before a different expression found its way onto his face. It was the 'grin that wasn't a grin because he's a cat' expression. He let out a loud yowl and pawed at the door again. It was Peter's turn to glare. The grin that couldn't possibly be a grin only seemed to grow as he yowled again, louder and longer.

"God, this is my nightmare, you're twice as annoying and we can't have intelligent conversations," Peter grumbled to himself as he opened up the door to his room.

Stiles steadily padded around the room, taking everything in. He jumped onto the desk to get a better look at the books on the bookshelf, reading through each title. Once he was done there, he jumped onto Peter's bed and settled down in the centre.

Peter glared down at him for a long second before exhaling loudly, "At least move over a bit." 

Stiles perked at that, aimed a not-grin at the wolf before padding over to a corner, head on one of the pillows. Peter left the room to quickly turn off all the lights before closing the bedroom door behind him. He tugged his shirt and jeans off, grinning as Stiles made a show of shoving his head under the pillows. He slipped under the covers and made no move to push Stiles away when the cat tentatively shoved his head into the crook of his neck. He curled an arm around the cat and the two slowly slipped into a dream-free sleep.

●•●•●•●•●•●

When Stiles woke up, the bed was empty but warm. Slowly, he trudged over to the edge of the bed, leaping off and doing his best to not faceplant. He was surprisingly good at moving and jumping about like a cat, but he figured it was something to do with the magic. Deaton did mention he'd act more like a cat, which also explained the snuggling last night.

He padded out of the room and down the hall, following the smell of food to the kitchen. He jumped onto a bar stool, then onto the table, eyeing the chicken laid out on a plate near him.

"Leftovers from the other night," Peter shrugged, sipping a cup of coffee and only wearing some sweatpants. 

Stiles sniffed the chicken for a moment, glanced at Peter, before devouring the food as fast as he would as a human. When he was done, he let out a happy sounding meow. He hopped off the table and walked over to Peter, not hesitating to rub his body against the wolf's legs. Classic cat move.

"You know you're scent marking me, right?" Peter cautioned, not wanting the cat to stop but not wanting him to continue when he didn't understand. Stiles paused, seemed to shrug (which was strange for a cat) and continue to weave through Peter's legs. The man grinned and leaned back into the counter, content to let Stiles mark him with his scent. Even as a cat, his smell was still distinctly him.

When Peter had finished his drink, he scooped Stiles up and carried him to the couch. He grabbed a book from the coffee table, settled down and flipped to where he was up to in the book. Stiles curled up, half on his lap and half on his stomach, purring as Peter stroked his back absentmindedly. 

•●•●•●•●•●•

"We're having another pack meeting," Derek grumbled through the line.

"Good to know. Why exactly do _I_ have to come?" Peter shot back.

It was currently the afternoon of the third day of Stiles being a cat. They were doing the same thing as before, Peter reading and Stiles lazing about. It was probably the first time the human was able to rest properly, instead of worrying about his friends and the town or spending his nights researching. He was still fidgety as a cat, but that problem was often solved by a few loose threads on a pillow.

"Because you have Stiles," came the gruff reply.

Peter sighed and stroked Stiles' back, "Yes, well, he can't exactly give you useful input as he's currently a cat. Need I remind you whose fault that is?"

He could practically hear Derek's scowl as his nephew replied, "Just bring him. Scott wants to make sure you haven't hurt or killed him."

"You blame Scott as if you aren't just as concerned, but we all know you care about him, nephew," Peter teased. He huffed a laugh as Derek growled and hung up. "Come on, Stiles, my nephew seems to think we're needed at the loft."

Stiles whined but followed him out of the apartment anyway. They sat in silence in the car, but Peter could tell Stiles didn't like it. He mulled it over for a moment before switching the radio on, leaving it on some pop station. He could see Stiles looking up at him from the corner of his eyes but he ignored it.

Soon enough, he was pulling up outside of the loft. He got out of the car, Stiles leaping out behind him, and they quickly made their way up. Stiles bounded up the steps with a surprising amount of enthusiasm and grace. As soon as the cat had stepped inside the loft, Erica had swept him up in his arms. Peter only felt a little disappointed that Stiles wouldn't continue to sit with him during the meeting. Only a little.

Everyone settled down other than Stiles, who moved from lap to lap. It was hard to tell whether he was trying to let everyone pat him or if he was searching for the modst comfortable lap. Peter was betting on the latter.

Erica and Isaac were explaining something that they'd come across recently in their patrols, but it was likely just some teenagers messing about. Everyone was still a little wary though, you could never be too careful after what had happened in the past.

Nothing much else had happened since the last meeting. No one had seen the witch that cursed Stiles, which was to be expected but still disappointing. Pretty quickly, everyone was cuddled up and watching some movie. 

Stiles had begun the afternoon sitting with Erica and slowly crept over Isaac and Boyd, only spending a few minutes between them. He stuck with Scott for awhile but moved on when Allison wanted to take up his spot. He spent a surprisingly short amount of time with Lydia and only stayed a little longer with Derek. Finally, he hopped onto Peter's lap and curled up there for the rest of the meeting.

Everyone gawked when they noticed but Stiles didn't respond to it and Peter hid his grin.

●•●•●•●•●•●

Stiles woke up first the next day, curled up to Peter's chest and in his bed like the past few days. Only, this was different. He was no longer a small, furry calico cat that fit snugly under Peter's neck. Instead, he was human again, legs tangled in bedsheets and other legs, head tucked under the wolf's chin. It was rather nice, other than being naked in Peter fucking Hale's bed.

Stiles yelped as soon as he realised what was happening and promptly fell off the bed, thankfully taking the blankets with him.

Peter's head popped over the edge of the bed, a grin with too much teeth in place. "You know, I could definitely get used to this sight in the mornings. Although, preferably you're still in my arms after a long night of sex."

"Fuck off, Creeperwolf," he grumbled tiredly. Slowly and carefully, he pulled himself up, blanket firmly wrapped around his waist. He turned to Peter's closet and started pulling out clothes, "I'm borrowing these and you don't have a say in the matter." 

"I would never deny a chance for you to smell like me, darling."

Stiles glared at him for a short moment before quickly making his way to the bathroom. As Peter heard the shower start running, he began to make breakfast for the two of them.

Soon, the shower was off and Stiles was dressed, padding over to the kitchen. 

"This would probably feel like deja vu if it weren't for the completely different angle," he murmured, taking the coffee handed to him with a grateful smile.

"You look good in my clothes," Peter commented with a grin, receiving a glare in return.

"Can you message everyone to let them know I'm human again and find out who's got my phone?" Stiles asked hopefully before taking a large bite of toast. Chicken had gotten real boring, real quick. 

Peter nodded and quickly sent out a few texts. By the time Stiles had finished eating, Peter had a response, "Derek dropped your phone off at your house, as well as the clothes you'd been wearing when you were cursed. I can drive you home if you want."

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be good. I won't tell anyone, by the way. Where you live, I mean." 

Peter nodded his thanks and soon he had dropped Stiles off, told him to be safe and let Derek get cursed next time, and was back home. 

His apartment suddenly seemed unbearably empty and he couldn't seem to get comfortable on his couch.

•●•●•●•●•●•

It was five days later, late at night, when Peter heard his bedroom door crack open. Blue eyes flashed open, claws sharp and ready to attack the intruder.

"Stiles?" He stared at the intruder with wide eyes as he recognised the human. "What are you doing here? Did you break in?" 

Stiles shrugged in the dark before replying, "I haven't been able to sleep... also nightmares." He shrugged again, awkward and fidgety. 

Peter pulled the covers back for him and the human slipped in silently. No one said anything as Stiles curled up comfortably under Peter's chin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a day and edited it the same day and god it's probably horrible so, ya know, feedback would be great! I think it's really cute though so I'm publishing it anyway!


End file.
